Service creation, maintenance, and delivery have evolved over the past several years. One area that has changed services is the advent of virtualization. For example, the European Telecommunications Standards Institute (“ETSI”) network functions virtualization (“NFV”), software defined networking (“SDN”), and other “cloud” computing architectures and technologies have resulted in a change to the traditional hardware-software model or paradigm. For example, services can be created and deployed on commercial-off-the-shelf (“COTS”) hardware, which allows flexibility in terms of scaling, locating, and/or using the services.
Building services that were designed for deployment on dedicated infrastructure and instead deploying these same services in a virtualized infrastructure may not provide the benefits of using a virtualized network. Similarly, accommodating message routing between service components used to provide a virtualized service may require increased complexity of the virtualized service relative to services built on a dedicated infrastructure. Thus, while virtualization has provided flexibility to network operators and other entities, several challenges pose difficulties in migrating services to virtualized networks.